Misao Yamamura
Misao Yamamura (山村 ミサオ ,Yamamura Misao), also known as Detective Mangum in the english dub, is a character in the manga and anime franchise Detective Conan. Misao was a detective and police officer from the Gunma district, who did multiple things for the district, including robbery cases, escorting criminals, traffic observation, and homicide cases. Later on in the series, Yamamura is finally promoted to an Inspector role, much to the chagrin of Conan and especially Kogoro. Yamamura became a detective because he was a big fan of Yukiko Kudo's character in a television show she starred in. Yamamura is not a very good detective, and even fears the sight of blood or dead bodies. However, he is still a very capable police officer, and has even lent a big hand in helping catch criminals for Conan. His Grandmother, Misae Yamamura, sometimes gets involved in his cases. Yamamura's role is mostly used in comic relief, as he has been shown to sometimes be completely clueless in a case, and doesn't even fully known Gunma, being constantly corrected by the local people there. Background Yamamura, before being promoted to Inspector, was considered a rookie detective. He said that he became a detective because he was a fan of Yukiko Kudo's television show in which she played a police woman, Dangerous Policewoman Story. In his first case, he mentioned that the only reason why he was put on the case was because everyone else in his precinct had a cold. Misao's reputation grows after Conan knocks him out to solve a case, which gives him more assignments. Yamamura has a grandmother, named Misae Yamamura. Sometimes, his grandmother gets involved in Yamamura's cases. She also is a very big fan of racing her own car, and can drive a car as fast as Miwako Sato. The reaction of most characters when they see Yamamura, is to be completely bewildered; Kogoro even notes that he cannot believe that this is the only detective from the Gunma prefecture that can help him out during a murder case. Misao also does other work in the department, including robbery cases, as well as covering traffic observations. He also does work escorting criminals to different places. In a few circumstances, Conan had to use the tranquilizer stun watch on him, much to Conan's chagrin. In a future episode, Yamamura is finally named an Inspector, in which he proudly shows off to Kogoro, Ran, and Conan his new Inspector badge. However, this annoys Kogoro, who still calls Yamamura "Yamamura-keiji" (Officer Yamamura) instead of "Yamamura-"keibu" (Inspector Yamamura,) much to Yamamura's chagrin. Conan also wonders if Gunma prefecture is going to be alright with Yamamura in charge of other detectives, while Ran seems to be the only one in support of Yamamura's new promotion. Personality or being a detective, Misao makes many common mistakes, including not noticing completely obvious clues, and even feels fear at the sight of blood, or a dead body. Misao is also incredibly superstitious, fully believing that a "curse" was left by ghosts in a case, to the point of even being scared. He even messes up in trying to escort a criminal to a forest, not watching his own post because he wanted to buy himself some luch. He also does not act in good conduct, fanning himself over Yukiko Kudo when he found out who she was. Misao also once got heavily distracted by a portable television that he brought during a case, because he had wanted to watch a romantic drama that was airing at the time of an investigation. And when it comes to Gunma, Misao doesn't even fully know the whole area, and has to be corrected by locals on certain things. However, even though he is a little clueless, Misao still knows the basics, and does know what to do in a crisis. He is also very supportive, and always want to lend a helping hand in solving a case. He is shown to not be completely clueless, figuring out some of a murder case when Conan has to resort to giving out hand signs to him, due to losing his voice due to a cold. Also, Misao is very handy in helping catch a criminal, having been used by Conan to help confront a criminal that was trying to proclaim their innocence. He also helped catch another criminal, mostly through instructions Conan, pretending to be Kogoro, left for him on his cell phone as a text message. He even tried giving Kogoro credit for the case, showing that unlike Kogoro, he can be modest. However, Conan indicated in the text message that "Kogoro" wanted Misao to take all of the credit. Misao is a very big fan of Kogoro Mouri, to the point of fawning over him, acting as if he is Mouri's biggest fan. Misao is very dissappointed when he cannot film Kogoro during his "sleeping" form, musing that he wanted to show the other detectives at the Gunma Police Department. However, when he finally does get to film Kogoro's sleeping deduction, he leaves the camera on pause during the whole deduction, showing off his carelessness. He even cries heavily when he thinks that Kogoro has killed himself, not knowing that it was merely an imposter that looked like him. However, this does not mean that Kogoro isn't victim to Misao's bad deductions; right away he announces that Kogoro is the killer the first time he even meets him, when he is given barely any evidence at all. Although Kogoro does not like his detective skills, he considers Misao a friend on a personal level, especially when both detectives drink together. Whenever Yamamura is involved in catching a criminal, he tends to become very excited. He noted that it felt like a "movie" when he had to shoot one of the runaway robbers in a case at a bank that was robbed. He is extremely excited to be involved in helping Eri Kisaki and Conan catch the real killer in another case, to the point of acting like a little kid after the killer was arrested, talking about how he acted and looked when confronting the killer. However, the one time Yamamura feels that he us a bad police officer, due to low self-esteem, as well as making two big blunders during one episode, Conan, Haibara, and the Detective Boys do their best to cheer him up, so that he can feel better and lend them a hand in finding Mitsuhiko. Name origin Yamamura's name comes from mystery writer Misa Yamamura. References * All text on this page is taken from Detective Conan World Wiki.